Larson
Larson was a pirate under the command of Charles Vane, and formerly a member of Albinus' crew and timber business. Biography Background Larson was a member of a feared and successful pirate crew under the command of Albinus, until his captain retired. Albinus invested his shares of the plunder the crew accumulated into a timber industry, which relied on slave labor. Larson and the rest of his crew are made to work as lumberjacks and foremen in a large camp on an island a few days journey from Nassau. The camp was a mixture between shantytown and fortress. At some point, Larson lost an eye, resulting in his covering it with a leather patch. Season One Charles Vane travels to the island to confront his past as a slave under Albinus. First recruiting a dozen of Albinus’ men, and a share for every three men goes to Albinus. Vane then goads Albinus into a fight by calling him weak in front of the entire camp, and Albinus beats him and knocks him unconscious, and Vane is buried in a shallow grave. He later digs himself out and kills Albinus, and Larson and the other men agree to follow Vane and be pirates again. Vane returns to Nassau with his crew, numbering roughly forty men, and successfully storms Fort Nassau, attacking from the interior and killing Benjamin Hornigold’s men. After threatening to sink ships in the bay using the fort’s cannons, Eleanor Guthrie agrees to let him remain as Steward of the Fort and his crew as its garrison. Season Two Larson is a member of Charles Vane’s crew at Fort Nassau. During Flint’s bombarding of the fortress, Larson survives and retreats below to the vaults with Vane and the rest of the men. As they wait out the proverbial storm, Jenks arrives and tells them that the courtyard walls, seaward and westward facing batteries have been destroyed. Vane asks how many they lost and Jenks informs him that seven were killed and another nine injured. Vane estimates that in two hours time, the Flint’s men that are massing on the beach will begin their assault. Vane then orders Larson to take their captive, Abigail Ashe, back to her cell. Vane makes clear that she is not to be touched by anyone. Larson tells Vane he understand and then helps Abigail to her feet before returning her to her cell. Vane then leaves to kill Flint, seeing it as the only way to win because Flint will always be able to find more men to throw at them. Vane and his men vacate the Fort and leave Nassau. Before they do so, they abduct Richard Guthrie on the road and crucify him in the courtyard of the Fort. Vane and his men follow Flint to Charles Town. They do so discreetly, even leaving their new ship, the'' Fancy'', behind in Nassau. They then launch a surprise attack against Flint’s crew aboard the Spanish Man O’ War. Despite resisting bravely, Vane’s crew is able to overwhelm them. Joshua and Randall are killed while Billy, De Groot, Joji, Muldoon, Dooley and eventually John Silver and Vincent are captured. Upon learning of Flint’s arrest and impending execution, Vane decides to lead his men to rescue Flint. While Vane takes half the crew, Larson remains behind with Jenks, Yardley and the other men who did not want to stay behind and rescue Flint. Jenks sends the men to retrieve Silver at Vincent’s advice. The captured men of Flint’s crew but are swiftly put down at the threat of being fired upon. Silver is taken to the captain’s cabin to be interrogated while Larson remains on deck. While Jenks is smashing Silver’s leg with the blunt end of an axe, Larson enters and informs him that the Charles Town patrol ships are scrambling. The men Vane took with him were successful in taking the city walls and turned the cannons on the city and the ships. Jenks realizes that if the ships flank them, they’ll be killed as they don’t have the numbers to properly man the ship. Jenks tells him to weigh the anchor, preferring to take his chances running rather than fighting. Larson leaves to obey. As Jenks prepares to cut Silver’s throat, he hears another knock at the door, causing him to shout in anger that he gave an order. Flint’s men then burst into the room, having killed Larson and capturing the rest of Vane’s crew aboard the ship. Yardley and the rest of Vane’s men in the cabin are cut down while Jenks is felled by Billy himself. Quotes ''"They've engaged the blockade, patrol ships are scrambling." - ''Larson to Jenks in XVIII. Gallery Larson&crew s1.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pirate